This invention relates to a polishing agent composition containing a polyorganosiloxane preparation comprising a benzene soluble polyorganosiloxane resin, a liquid polyorganosiloxane whose terminal groups are diorganohydroxysiloxy groups or triorganosiloxy groups, and an amino group-containing alkoxysilane. The polishing agent composition of the present invention forms a strong glossy film on the surface of a car body, furniture, etc., and particularly on painted or plated metal surfaces, to provide a polish which exhibits excellent durability and resistance to washing off.
It is a usual practice to add a silicone oil such as dimethylsilicone oil or methylphenylsilicone oil to a wax-based polishing agent composition for cars, etc., for the purpose of imparting desirable properties to the composition, that is, for the purpose of imparting a polishing effect or facilitating ease of application and wipe-off. Although improved workability and the desired improvement in polishing effect can be attained by the addition of such a silicone oil, there is still a drawback in that the durability of the polishing effect, particularly washing resistance, is poor. In other words, in washing a car or the like with water or a detergent, in general, the protective film made of the above-mentioned polishing agent is prone to separate easily and decrease the effectiveness of the properties imparted by the polishing agent, such as gloss, water repellency and surface smoothness. Accordingly, in the art, various studies are still being made for improving the durability and washing resistance of polishing agents.
One such study consists of the addition of an amino group-containing silicone oil to a polishing agent. This method is known to be able to provide a polishing agent excellent in durability and washing resistance (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 31874/1974) and has achieved some success commercially. However, such a polishing agent is disadvantageous in that it cannot give as bright a gloss as given by dimethylsilicone oil which is conventionally used and, because it contains amino groups in quantity, is susceptible to discoloration due to oxidation. Further, when combined with an acidic wax such as carnauba wax, its stability as a polishing agent is not sufficient owing to a chemical reaction with the amino groups contained in quantity.
In addition, when such a polishing agent is used after it is diluted with, for example, dimethylsiloxane oil in order to improve the above-mentioned disadvantages, the polishing agent is prone to show unsatisfactory durability, washing resistance, gloss or water repellency because of lowering in the film strength. As a result of attempts made to overcome the disadvantages of the above-mentioned amino group-containing silicone oil, a number of inventions have been made pertaining to, for example, processes including as an additive, an amido group-containing polyorganosiloxane, a carboxyl-functional siloxane, or a polymethylalkylsiloxane. At present, however, none of the polishing agents produced by these processes can provide a gloss with sufficient durability and washing resistance.
The present invention, as a result of studies by the applicant for letters patent, provides a polishing agent composition which has excellent durability, washing resistance, gloss and water repellency and which is free from the disadvantages of the above-mentioned amino group-containing silicone.